1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for production of electrolyzed water adapted for use in treatment of foodstuff such as fresh fishes, meat, green vegetables, etc., and more particularly to the construction of a saturated brine tank in the apparatus for production of electrolyzed water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrated in FIG. 4 is a conventional apparatus for production of electrolyzed water which is composed of a box-type cabinet 1 provided with a door 1a, a saturated brine tank 2 housed within the cabinet 1 to be supplied with water-soluble salt such as table salt and fresh water for preparation of saturated brine, a diluted brine tank 3 arranged under the saturated brine tank 2 to be supplied with the saturated brine and fresh water for preparation of diluted brine of a predetermined concentration and an electrolyzer 5 arranged to be supplied with the diluted brine from tank 3 by means of an electrically operated pump 4 for production of electrolyzed water. As shown in FIG. 5, the interior of the saturated brine tank 2 is subdivided into two chambers C and D by means of a upright partition plate 2b. The chamber C is supplied with an amount of water-soluble salt S such as table salt and fresh water from a water supply pipe 7 under control of a water supply valve 7a for preparation of saturated brine. The saturated brine flows into the chamber D over the upright partition plate 2b, and the surface W of saturated brine in tank 2 is maintained at a predetermined level under control of a float valve 35 disposed in a side chamber B. The diluted brine tank 3 is supplied with the saturated brine from tank 2 through a conduit 9 with a brine supply valve 9a and fresh water from a water supply conduit (not shown) with a water supply valve. Under control of the brine supply valve 9a and the water supply valve, diluted brine of a predetermined concentration is prepared in the diluted brine tank 3.
In the apparatus for production of electrolyzed water, the surface W of saturated brine rises when an amount of salt S has been put into the saturated brine tank 2 at a time. When the surface W of saturated brine exceeds the upper opening end 8a of an overflow pipe 8, an excessive amount of saturated brine is discharged from tank 2 through the overflow pipe 8. In such an instance, an amount of salt particles floating on the saturated brine is discharged with the saturated brine from the overflow pipe 8. This results in useless consumption of the supplied salt and corrosion of metallic parts of the discharge conduit. When the saturated brine tank 2 is cleaned, it is required to remove the salt precipitated in the bottom of tank 2 during washing. However, removal of salt precipitated in the bottom of the chamber C is troublesome, and washing of the brine tank 2 is also disturbed by the partition plate 2b.